Switch
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: Jackson has never forgiven Eric for when he looked at Jackson's video diary. Jackson is nice to Eric, but he keeps his distance. Eric knows that Jackson hasn't really forgiven him.Now Jackson and Eroc are about to find that life isn't pefect for both.
1. Chapter 1: What it feels like

**Chapter 1 **

**It was a usual morning on the island. Jackson, Melissa, Daley, Nathan, Taylor, Eric, and Lex have been stuck on the island for a month and a half. Things are getting a little tense. Jackson is out of his shell, but he still is quiet and mysterious. **

**Even though Eric said sorry Jackson really never forgave him when Eric looked at his video diary, but he kept that to himself. **

**It was after breakfast everyone was doing basicly what they do every morning. Taylor was on the beach charging the battereies, Melissa was boiling water, Lex was in the garden, Jackson was working on the shelter made out of wood, he was adding another piece of bamboo and tieing it with some vine, Daley was cleaning the plane windows, and Eric was boiling water. **

**Everything seemed normal until Eric started to wine again. **

**"Jackson, why did you give me this job anyway?" asked Eric. **

**Jackson just looked at him and rolled his eyes. **

**"No come on tell me, I want to know." caid Eric. **

**"Eric, just stop it's over and done with." said Jackson as he started to walk away. **

**"Jackson, what i your deal you always run away when someone is mean to you." said Eric as he walked up to him. **

**"Eric hwy do you always have to get to people." said Jackson. **

**"I don't know." said Eric. **

**"Oh you know." said Jackson. **

**Jackson and Eric began arguing. **

**"Guys. Guys." said Melissa as she pulled Jackson away from Eric. **

**"Yea guys break it up." said Nathan as he made Eric back away. **

**"No fights, I know it's been tense it's been a month and half." said Daley. **

**"Whatever." said Jackson as he walked off. **

**"Jackson!" called Melissa. **

**"Leave him, let him go talk to himself or domething." smirked Eric. **

**"Eric, bite me." snapped Mel as she walked back off to the firepit. **

**"Eric seriously, Jackson's had it rough so don't do anything." said Daley as she walked back off to the plane. **

**"Whatever, i'm out." snapped Eric as he walked into the tent to get is video, to make a video diary entrie. **

**Eric got his video diary and walked off to get the camera, but it was gone so he new that Jackson probalty had it so he waited. **

**Meanwhile Jackson was making his video diary. **

**Jackson's video Diary **

_"God, I can't believe Eric. He always has to start something. And he actually a while ago looked at my video diary, why mine? was he bored. I have had it rough, rougher than him.I wish he could now what it's like to be me. If he did then maybe he would lay off_**." **

**End of diary **

**Jackson walked back off to return the video camera. When he arrived back to put it back he saw Eric waiting htere holding his tape. **

**"Finally." said Eric. **

**Eric grabbed the camera from him and walked off. He sat into the jungle put in his tape and turned on the camera on and began. **

**Eric's Video Diary **

_"What the hell? I didn't do anything. I only started that arguement so i could prove a point. He's still mad at me from when i took his video diary and read it. I only read it to know more about him, I mean he looked like a bad boy. I mean, probaly before that insatent he proably had a good life. Imean he said he wanted to see his mom, so maybe he had a good life. I don't have one. I mean my parents have money, but they aren't that rich. To be the annoying outcast here, I wich he could feel how it feels to be in my shoes." _

**End of Diary **

**For the rest of the day Jackson and Eric stayed away from each other. Diner was quiet. After diner everyone did there own thing. Jackson went onto the beach. He watched the waves beat against the sand. He liked the beach in the dark, it wa quiet and peaceful. As Jackson was sitting he heard a voice behind him. **

**"Hey" said Melissa. **

**"Hey." said Jackson. **

**"Are you alright, you seemed really distant after what happened this morning." asked Melissa. **

**Jackosn new he could talk to Mel. He knew Mel had feelings for him, thanks to Taylor. He liked Mel alot, but htta was a secret he had to keep, only Mel knew that Jackson really liked her, they were best friends on the island. **

**"It's just that Eric thinks that I have a good life, he thinks that I 've had it easy, but that isnt't true. I wish he would know what it feels like to be me." said Jackson. **

**"In time, maybe. Eric he's well different." said Melissa. **

**"Different, well I don't know about that but he's annoying." said Jackson. **

**"Jackson, Just know that your not alone." said Melissa. **

**She then walked away. Jackson didn't know what she meant , but about an hour later he decided to get some sleep. When he walked into the plane he saw Everyone asleep. Jackosn got comfortable and feel asleep. **

**While he slept something weird happened. That night Eric and Jackson changed. **

**Now Jackson and Eric will really no what it feels like to be in each other's shoes. **

* * *

Hope you liked it! This has nothing to d owith any of my other stories! I hope you like it! Please R&R!!!!!! I love the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: In each other's shoes

**Chapter 2 **

**Now Jackson and Eric will really no what it feels like to be in each other's shoes. **

**It was now morning. Everyone was getting dresst and ready for the new day. Eric woke up it was 8:00 He looked around him and saw That Taylor was still asleep and saw was Lex. Everyone would mostly get up at 8:30, breakfast was at 9. **

**Eric sat up and scratched his head and looked around. He then looked down at his rist and saw Jackson's watch. **

_"Uhhh, why am i wearing Jackson's watch?" _**thought Eric. **

**Eric then looked around the plane and thought. **

_"Ok why am I up so early, who knows. Ok lets see Lex is still asleep, so is Taylor , Eric. Wait I'm eric. The wait oh no." _**thought Eric as he jumped up and walked over to his body. **

**"Hello, who'sin my body, am i dead?" whispered Eric. **

**Eric's body groaned then it's eyes opened and then widened. **

**"what the hell?" whispered the body as it sat up. **

**"Why are you in my body?" asked Jackson. **

**"Why are you in mine?" asked Eric. **

**"Jackson?" questoned Eric. **

**"Eric?" questioned Jackson. **

**The teo boys stood up and quietly walked out of the plane, on the other side so know one could see. **

**"ok so I am in your body and you are in mine." said Eric. **

**"How did this happen?" asked Eric. **

**"I don't know." said Jackson. **

**" So how do we get back?" asked Eric. **

**"I don't know, but I guess we are stuck for now." said Jackson. **

**"Why don't we try like jolting into each other?" asked Eric. **

**"It's worth a shot, I guess." said Jackson. **

**Jackson and Eric backed up. **

**"Ok on the count of there 1... 2...3." said Jackson as he ran as did Eric the 2 hit each other and feel. **

**"Owww." wined Eric. **

**"Ok that didn't work." said Jackson. **

**"Ok we can't let the other's suspect anything, they are going to think were nuts." said Eric. **

**"Ok fine." siad Jackson. **

**"The two both agreed and walked into the plane and out the other side. When they got out Nathan was there, he was getting the fire started. **

**"Morning guys." said Nathan. **

**"Morning." said Eric and Jackson at the same time. **

**"Were is Daley and Melissa?" asked Eric. **

**"Uhh getting ready, Jackson you should no that you always get up arounfd this time." said Nathan. **

**"Oh yea, sorry I forgot." said Eric who is Jackson. **

**( Ok so anyone is reading this does not get confusesd Jackson is Eric and Eric is Jackson, no one else knows.) **

**"Jackson, can you help me get breakfast ready, you too Eric." said Nathan. **

**"Sure." said Eric and Jackson. **

**Soon Taylor and Lex woke and got ready. When everyone was dressed and ready they all ate breakfast. **

**"Oh yea, I'm off water duty." laughed Eric. **

**"Eric, keep it cool ok." said Jackson. **

**"Oh some on, anyway have fun with my job." smirked Eric. **

**"Don't blackmail anyone." called Jackson. **

**Melissa who was by the fire was watching the whole thing. **

**"Hey Eric,leave him alone ok. Your the one who blackmails people." snapped Melissa as she walked up to him. **

**"Oh right, sorry. I mean right, but i stopped blackmailing people." said Jackson. **

**"Whatever Eric, now here." said Melissa as she handed him 2 empty jugs of water. She then walked back off to the fire. **

**Jackson sighed and walked off. **

**Meanwhile Eric was walking onto the beach thinking. **

_"What does Jackson do anyway, what is his job/ He always does something different." _**thought Eric. **

**"Hey Jackson." called Lex. **

**"Jackson." called Lex as he ran up to him, Eric spun around. **

**"Oh sorry, umm whats up?" asked Eric. **

**"Daley wants you and me to go get more oysters." said Lex. **

_"Oysters, o shit. We'll I just can't eat them, wait if Jackson eats them he's going to get an allergic reaction, butof I eat them... Eric it still could be dangerouse, don't." _**thought Eric. **

**"Oh Ok, lets go." said Eric. **

**"Alright." said Lex. **

**When Lex and Eric arrived they began collecting them. **

**"It's to bad Eric can't eat these, there really good." said Lex. **

**"Yea, too bad, Hey Lex if Melissa had never givien me, I mean Eric that shot and something happened to him would you have missed him even though he can be a pain?" asked eric. **

**"Of course Jackson, I already asked you that and you said that you would. Everyone would miss eric even though he gets on everyones nerves." said Lex as he put more oysters into the bucket. **

**Eric smiled and the ngot back to work. **

**Meanwhile Jackson was bringing back the wate from the well. **

_"Now I no why Eric hates this job_**." thought Jackson. **

**He then stopped and thought. **

_"Maybe I can go do a video diary, find more about Eric. Wait I have to ge tpas tmel first." _**thought Jackson. **

**"Hey Mel, umm I am going to make a video diary entrie, ummcI'll be right back." sai Jackson. **

**"Fine whatever." said Melissa. **

**Jackson the nwent into the tent, got Eric's vodeo diary and walked off towards the jungle.**

**As Jackson walked off Melissa stopped boiling the water and said to herself. **

**"Wait he never calls me Mel." said Melissa to herself as she watched Eric walk towards the jungle. **

* * *

Hope you liekd it! I will update As soon as I can!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!! I love the reviews. Now Eric and Jackson will find out how it feels to be one another and they both are going to find secrets about each other. At the end they might become good friends, who knows. Read to find out. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Someone suspects

**Chapter 3 **

**"Wait he never calls me Mel." said Melissa to herself as she watched Eric walk towards the jungle. **

**Jackson walked over to a small spot in the jungle, he made sure know one was around he then put in Eric's tape and turned on the camera. Jackson started from the beginning and went through until he heard Eric say the date. **

_Alright it's been like a month and almost a half since we crashed. I guess I should get what I have off my chest now, thereal Eric. My life back home it's ok, yea my parents have money,it's cool but sometimes it sucks. See my dad he works all the time, he never has time for me it really stinks. I asked if we could go to a laker game just me and him. He said that he would have to schedule a time. I stopped asking. My mom she's great, she works, but not as much as my dad, she always has time for me. I really never liked hanging with her to much, but now i wish i was with her. I hope when we get back, dad will actually be there to see me, if he really cares at all. I really don't like it here, thats why i want to go home. Now Melissa she was right, here we are a family a disfuctional family, but a family. now Daley, she is a great leader, but she's annoying. Nathan me and him were good now, I mean after he got stuck under the plane we became better friends, Melissa well she keeps us togeather and even though she can be a pain and so can i she still treats me ok. Lex, well Lex is really smart and always helps out. He's good and i have grown attached to him, I lovehim like a brother. Now Jackson I know he still doesn't forgive me about why i read his tape, i wish he would for give me, but deep down i know he cares for me. He looks out for everyone, including me he's a good guy. And Taylor well she is sometimes air head, but she is actually a very sweet, beautiful person who i have grown a liking too, ok so i like Tyalor alot, thats why i like to bug her. I have two familys and they both care for me, they have all both showed it. _

**Jackson then turned off the camera and looked up and stared at the sky and sighed. **

**"Wow." was all Jackson could say as he stood up and walked out og the jungle. **

**Meanwhile Eric was just bringing up a bunch of oysters with Lex. When Nathan came up to Jackson. **

**"Hey Jackson, can you go and catch a few fish for diner." asked Nathan. **

**"Umm sure, yeai'll go get the pole." said Eric. **

**Ericwalked up got the pole and went down to the beach. **

"Ok I have no freaken idea how to fish." **thought Eric. **

**Eric tried, but it was know use he threw the fishing pole across the sand and groaned. Then he heard a voice behind him. **

**"Hey Jackson, having trouble?" asked Tyalor as she put her hands on her waste. **

**"Yea, alot." siad Eric. **

**"Want me to help you out?" asked taylor. **

**"Umm sure, but you know how to fish?" questioned Eric. **

**"Jackson, of course I taught you, remeber." said Taylor. **

**"Oh yea, umm i was just messing with you." said Jackson. **

**"Cute, now go get the pole, and i'll help you out." said Taylor. **

**"Fine." said Eric as he got up and got the pole. **

**The two then began to fish. **

**Meanwhile Jackson was walking back up to the camp. **

**"Eric, whats going on?" asked Melissa. **

**"Umm nothing, why whats going on?" asked Jackson. **

**"You called me Mel, you never call me that everyone else does, but you." siad Melissa as she folded her arms. **

_"Crap." _**thought Jackson. **

**"Umm i don't know, Mel I mean Melissa." siad Jackson. **

**"Whatever Eric, go or Daley will kill you if you keep slacking off." said Melissa as she walked down towards the beach. **

**"Wait where are you going?" called Jackson. **

**"I need to ask Jackson something." called Melissa. **

**Jackson just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the fire and sat by it, he wanted to make sure that it would keep going. **

**Melissa walked down towards the beach, when she saw Taylor helping Jackson fish. The two were laughing and having fun. Melissa froze and thought for a few seconds. **

_"Ok, what the hell happened to the quite,mysterious Jackjson I knew? what is with him today? Maybe Eric knows, he's be actinf strange too, and why is he still flirting with Taylor, I thought he said he liked me?" _**thought Melissa as she walked back up to the fire pit. **

**"Ok what is wrong with the world, are there forces of some kind out to get me?" questioned Melissa as she ploped herself into the chair. **

**"Umm what are you talking about?" asked Jackson. **

**"Taylor, she keeps like flirting with Jackson, god she so untrustworthy." complained Mel. **

**"Mel, do you always talk to me about this." asked Jackson. **

**"We'll sometimes you give me good advice. but you know how it goes we all confide in each other." stated Melissa. **

**"Yea I guess, but Mel I, I mean Jackson is not into Taylor." stated Jackson. **

**"Yea right , Eric." smirked Mel. **

**"I mean it's like i can't trust him I mean he first tells me he willcall me, then he suddenly flirting with Taylor, then the next minute he tells me i give him security and now he's flirting with her again." siad Melissa. **

**" You can totally trust Jackson, he is a good person he really is, maybe Tyalor thinks she is into me, but maybe she just wants him cause she wants to make someone jealous or something." said Jackson. **

**"Maybe, now you should really start getting more water, or Daley is going to have a fit." laughed Melissa. **

**"Ok." said Jackson as he got up and grabbed two empty jugs and began walking. **

**"Oh and Eric, thankyou." siad Melissa. **

**"No problem." said Eric as he walked off. **

**Jackson went to the wel labout 4 times, then it was time for lunch. It felt weird, but good i guess. After kunch Eric and Jackson wlaked over to each other and started quietly talking. **

**"So how does it feel to be me?" asked Eric. **

**"It's hard, but life is always hard. howis it being me?" asked Jackson. **

**"Hard too, so any ideas how to get back into our own bodies?" asked jackson. **

**"I don't know, but i don't think anyone suspects anything yet." said Eric. **

**"Someone does, it's ..." as Jackson was about to say something a familar voice interrupted. **

**"Someone does suspect something, now you both need to tell me whats going on, cause something isn't right." **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!!!! I will update as soon as I can!!!!!!!! please R&R!!!!!!!! I love the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Melissa knows

**Chapter 4 **

**"Someone does suspect something, now you both need to tell me whats going on, cause something isn't right." said Melissa as she folded her arms. **

**"Mel, we..uhh..i..." said Eric. **

**"Eric, Jackson what is going on you guys have been acting weird." said Melissa. **

**"It's nothing Melissa." said Jackson. **

**"Guys, why did I just hear you say whats it like in my body and how do we get switched back, whats going on, you guys can trust me with whatever it is, I won't say anyhting." said Melissa. **

**"Fine here goes nothing last night, some how Jackson and I switched bodies and we have no clue how to get back into our own." said Eric. **

**"Ok wait a second, Eric you're in Jackson's body and Jackson your in Eric's?' questioned Melissa. **

**"Pretty much." said Jackosn. **

**"Prove it." said Melissa. **

**"I faked a foot injury so you'd have to do my job and then I found out about you liking Jackson the day before Tyalor found out and you had to do my job." said Eric. **

**Jackson just sighed and Melissa's jaw dropped open. **

**"Do you believe us now?"asked jackosn. **

**"Ok I believe you." said Melissa. **

**"sowait uhh second, when i thought i wastalking to Eric before i was talking to Jackson." asked Melissa. **

**:Umm yea." said Jackson. **

_"Oh shit"_** thought Melissa. **

**"Guys I hate to break this up, but I really would like to get back into my own body." said Eric. **

**"You guys, this islike the movie freaky friday, you know." said Melissa. **

**"Have you guys seen it?' asked Melissa. **

**"No." said both boys at the same time. **

**Melissa rolled her eyse and sighed. **

**"do you at least no what it was about?" asked Melissa. **

**"Yea." said both boys at the same time. **

**"We'll good, now for a day they were in each other's bodies and the only ay that put there bodies back into each other wastoo find some common ground between them, over come there differences." said Melissa. **

**"Umm and how are we gonna do that?" asked Jackson. **

**"We'll you guys do have your differences and offiously you teo were switched for a reason." siad Melissa. **

**"So what are you gonna do, put us in a box to sort out our differences." laughed Eric. **

**Melissa gave him a smile. **

**"Wew'll not a box, but maybe you guys should try talking things out or something." said Melissa. **

**"No way I think I'll just stay in Jackson's body." said Eric. **

**"Yea me too." said Jackson. **

**"Ok guys soot yourselfs, but when you want out your going to have to talk."saidMelissa as she smiled and vwalked away. **

**The two boys just shook there heads and went there seprate ways. **

**Meanwhile Jackson was thinking. **

"I really want to be back in my own body, but i don't want to talk to Eric, maybe I'll just wait, but maybei can help Eric out." **thought Jackson as he walked down towards the beach were Taylor was sitting charging the batteries. **

**Taylor had on capries and a tank top, she was reading a magazine. **

_"Ok act like Eric." _**thought Jackson as he walked down towards her. **

**"Hey Taylor." said Jackson. **

**"Oh hey, Eric." saidtaylor. **

**"What, your not going to tell me to go away?" questioned Jackson. **

**"Not today, i'm not in the mood. You can stay if you want." said Taylor. **

**"Are you ok?" asked Jackson. **

**"Not really, it's just that i am trynig to figure out who i like, and stuff. it's hard and troubleing." said Taylor. **

**"We'll I'm sure you'll figure it out, but Taylor if you can't find the answer, it might be just right in front of you, but you can't dee it."said Jackson. **

**"Taylor, it might be someone you never expected." said Jackson. **

**"How will I know, I mean who" asked Taylor. **

**"A person who cares for you, has a good personality, likes to have fun all the time. A person you can relie on that will always be there." said Jackson as he wlaked up the beach. **

"I hope she picks Eric." **thought Jackson. **

* * *

I know it was short, but i will update soon!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!! love the reviews!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Lex!

**Chapter 5**

"I hope she picks Eric." **thought Jackson. **

**As Jackson walked up back up to camp he felt a strong wind hit his, well technoly Eric's body he then looked up at the sky and sawgray, thick clouds rolling in. He quickly ran up to camp. **

**"Guys, there's another storm coming." said Jackson. **

**"We know Eric." said Daley as she put the cooler into the plane. **

**"Is Taylor still on the beach?" asked Nathan. **

**"Yea." said **

**"Go get her and go get Jackson too." said Nathan. **

**Jackson nodded and ran down to the beach. **

**"Hey Taylor, get back up to camp another storm is coming." called Jackosn. **

**"Oh great." said Tyalor in a sarcastic tone as she got up and hurried back up to camp. **

**"Tayor wait, have you seen Jackson?" callled Jackson. **

**"Umm Eric, He's down there." called Taylor as she pointed down the beach. **

**Jackson nodded as he ran down the beach, when he got close enoff he called. **

**"Eric there's another storm coming." said Jackosn. **

**"Whoah really?" asked Eric. **

**"Yea, now get up and let's get back to camp we gotta help everyone else with getting ready." said Jackson. **

**Eric nodded and the tow ran back up to camp and began helping out. Meanwhile Lex was in the jungle he was looking for some fruit to bring back to camp, because there was a low supplies and Jackosn and Eri were supposed to look for some, but becasue of there argument they forgot and so did everyone else, so Lex decide to help as he was walking he heard thunder. **

_"Oh great another storm, why am I so far away from camp? Better get back and it's almost time for diner." _**thought Lex. **

**As he walked back he tripped over a tree root, his foot was caught in it. As Lex tried to get up and walk away he could not. **

**"Help! Help!" he called but it was no use. **

**Meanwhile back at camp it was getting darker, the sun was behind the stormy clouds now and the wind was blowing faster and more thunder came. **

**"Let's finish this up, it's gonna pour any second." yelled Mel. **

**"done." siad Nathan as he and Daley just finished folding up the tent and they just put it into the plane. They all quickly went into the plane. **

**"Ok is everyone here?" asked Nathan. **

**"Wait where's Lex?" asked Daley. **

**Everyone quickly gazed around. **

**'Oh no he must be out there in the storm." said Daley as she looked outside as it began to pour down rain. **

**"We gotta go look for him, he could be hurt." said Daley as she started to get her rain coat back on. **

**"Daley no, I'll go look fo r him, you stay here maybe he will come back." siad Jackson. **

**"Eric no way, he's my brother." stated Daley. **

**"And plus you can't go alone." said Daley. **

**"I'll go with him." said Eric. **

**"Alright Jackson, you and Eric please bring him back." said Daley. **

**"We will" said Eric. **

**The two then got on there rain coats and got out of the plane and began walking. The storm was intense. **

**"Lex!" called Jackson. **

**"Lex!" called Eric. **

**They kept calling his name and walking. **

**Suddenly as they were walking a tree fell right in front of them. **

**"Whoah that was close." said Eric as he gulped. **

**"Yea too close, let's keep moving." said Jackosn. **

**Jackson and Eric walked and walked, until they heard a faint cry. **

**"Help, someone, I'm stuck Help!" **

**Eric and Jackson exchanged looks. **

**"Lex, Lex where are you?" calledEric. **

**"Over here, Jackson help me." called Lex as he could see Jackson and Eric through the rain. **

**"Lex!" called Eric and Jackson as they so him lying on the ground in the dark, soaking wet as where they. **

* * *

Hope you liked it!!!!!!!! SDorry I have not updated in a while!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! I love the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting with you

**Chapter 6 **

**"Lex!" called Eric and Jackson as they so him lying on the ground in the dark, soaking wet as where they. **

**Eric and Jackson quickly ran over to him. **

**"Lex are you alright?" asked Jackson. **

**"Yea Eric, but my foot is stuck." said Lex. **

**"Don't worry buddy we will get you unstuck." said Jackson. **

**Lex just nodded he did not even notice that Eric just called him buddy. **

**Jackson and Eric pulled and pulled finally they got Lex's foot unstuck. **

**"Can you walk on it?" asked Jackson. **

**"Yea." said Lex as he took a few steps. **

**"Alright lets get back to camp." said Eric. **

**"Jackson look out!" cried Lex as a tree came tumbeling down. **

**"Jackson and Lex got out of the wa, but as Eric ran the tree came and Eric hit the ground with a smack. Now Eric's ankle was stuck under the tree. **

**"Ahhhhh this hurts." yelled Eric. **

**"Jackson, oh no." sai dLex as he ran up to him. **

**Jackosn froze he thin looked up at Lex and said: **

**"Lex how far away is camp from here?" asked Jackson. **

**"Umm Eric i don't know, I think about a mile or something." sai Lex as he squiented his eyes. **

**"Lex can you get back on your own?" asked Jackson. **

**"Defintly." said Lex. **

**"Ok look Lex, I need you to run back to camp and get the other's we have to get Er..., I mean Jackson out from under this tree.'" said Jacskon. **

**"Ok." sai dLex. **

**"Lex be careful, ok." called Jackson. **

**"I will Eric." called Lex as he ran off. **

**As soon as Lex was out of sight Jackson knelt down beside eric. **

**"Your actaully not gonna leave me?" questioned Eric. **

**"Of course not Eric." said Jackson as he tried to push the tree off of Eric. **

**"Your only staying cause you want your body back." smirked Eric. **

**"Eric, thats not true and you no it." said Jackson. Jackson then lifted up Eric's, well technoly his head and put it on hs thiegh, well technoly Eric's theigh. **

**"Eric, you might think that i do, but my life isn't perfect." said Jackson. **

**"Your life is perfect." stated Eric. **

**"Just becuase no one rags down on me, doesn't mean that my whole life is perfect." stated Jackson. **

**"You read my video diary, which section?" asked Eric. **

**"The real Eric." said Jackson. **

**Eric's mouth just dropped. Jackson sighed and looked down at him and said. **

**"We actually do have something in commown though." sai Jackson. **

**"Yea what?" asked eric who felt complet;y embarressed. **

**"We'll in it you said that your dad was always busy and never had time for you, well that was like what my dad was like when i was little, then one day he left my mom and me. I was 10 then, you are lucky your dad is actually around." said Jackson. **

**"I guess." said Eric. **

**"So you read that entire section?" asked Eric. **

**"Pretty much." said Jackson. **

**"So you no what I said about Taylor" winced Eric. **

**"Yea, and I guess from being in your body it does stink that everyone does always rag on you." said Jackson **

**"Well at least you know what I've had to put up with." said eRic. **

**"So did you read anymore of my bideo diary."smirked Jackson. **

**"No, but Lex did give me some info, I asked him that if I died form oyster's would anyone miss me. He said that I, well you had already asked that question and your answer was of course." said Eric as he smiled, but then winced from the pain af his ankle. **

**Jackson slowly smiled and said . **

**"Eric don't even doubht it, you will be missed if something were to happen. you have alot pf sarcasam and you annoy people, but your a good person and you gotta show people that." said Jackson. **

**"I guess, but being the funny guy and all isn't an easy job." laughed Eric. **

**"It's cool that Mel, confides and you nad you confide in her, you guys alwasy talk to each other, thats good." said jackson. **

**"Yea well, we've always confided in each other." said Eric. **

**"So how's the ankle?"asked Jackson. **

**"It hurts like hell." said Eric as his head was still leaning on Jackson's, well technoly his theigh. **

**"It's probaly broken." said Eric. **

**"Probaly." said Jackson. **

**"That's really bad for you though , cause when we get switched back soon, your goona have to stay of of this thing." said Eric. **

**"Yea i know." sighed Jackson. **

**The rain was pouring down and the wind was gusting and the thunder was booming and the lightning flashed as they waited. **

**"God, I'm freezing." siad Eric. **

**"I wish I had a coat t ogive you man, but I don't." said Jackson. **

**"So why didn't you leave with Lex?" questioned Eric. **

**"I couldn'y leave you Eric." laughed Jackson. **

**Eric just smiled. **

**"So if you don't mind me asking, in your diary it said that they won't let you see your mom? Why can't you see her?" asked Eric. **

**"We'll I did a veiw things that got me sent to juvie and when I got out, the officals decided that I needed to be put in a foster home and they wouldn't even let me see my mom. My mom was always good to me, I had a good home, and a good school but I got with the wrong crowd." sighed Jackson. **

**"Your lucky that you get to see your mom everyday." siad Jackson. **

**"Besides now, I miss her so much." said Eric. **

**"I miss mine everyday." sighed Jackson. **

**The two boys sat in the rain, thgey were completly soaked and cold. Now even though things are cooling down between them they still can't get back into there bodies until Jackson lets out the truth. **

**About an hour has passed. As the two boys waited they heard a cry. **

**"Eric! Eric!" screamed Lex as he ran up to him followed by Taylor, Nathan, Mel, and Daley. **

* * *

hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will update as soon as I can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Safe again

**Chapter 7 **

**"Eric! Eric!" screamed Lex as he ran up to him followed by Taylor, Nathan, Mel, and Daley. **

**"Jackson how are you?" asked Nathan. **

**"I've been better." winced Jackson in pain. **

**"Oh Jackson." said Mel. **

**"It's ok Melissa, it's just my ankle." said Eric. **

**"Ok I am going to put you down now." said Jackson as he slowly put Eric's well technoly his head to the ground. **

**"Eric, we can't just roll it off his ankle we could like crush his bones." said Daley threw the down pour of rain. **

**"I know, we have to try to lift it." said Jackson. **

**"That might work, Eric" said Taylor. **

**"Ok everyone try to lift and when it's off the ground I will pull him out from under." said Jackson. **

**Everyone nodded in aggrement. **

**"Ok everyone ready?" asked Jackson. **

**"Ready." said everyone at the same time. **

**"Ok on the count of 3. 1...2...3." said Jackson. **

**So Jackson, Mel, Lex, Taylor, Daley, and Nathan lifted with all there strength finally the tree lifted up. **

**"Eric go now." yelled Nathan. **

**Jackson nodded and walked over and dragged Eric out from under. Then slowly the others slowly put the tree back on the ground. **

**"Jackson are you ok?" asked Melissa as she looked at him right in the eye. **

**"Yea, but I think my ankle is broken." said Eric. **

**"Just try to walk on it." said Daley. **

**Slowly everyone helped him up he then tried to walk but fell. **

**"Ok I can't, it hurts to much." siad Eric. **

**"Alright well now Jackson stand up again and I will take your one arm and Nathan you take the other." said Jackson. **

**Nahtan nodded. Now once Eric was standing again Jackson took one arm and Nathan to the other. They slowly walked in the horrible storm back to camp. When they arrived back they all went into the plane as fast as they could. **

**When they were all inside Jackson and Nathan settled down Eric slowly, then Melissa got the first aid kit. Lex slowly exaimed his foot. **

**"Owww, Lex." winced Eric. **

**"Sorry Jackson, but you were right it is broken." said Lex. **

**"Your probaly gonna have to stay off that thing for about 3 weeks." said Lex. **

**Eric sighed as he was so annoyed. **

**Melissa then wrapped up his ankle, while she was wrapping it, Daley but down the curtin so Jackson and Lex could get into some warm clothes. When they were all dressed and dry they came out and sat down. **

**"Is this still Eric?" whispered Melissa. **

**"Yea Mel, it's still me." said Eric. **

**"Eric, you guys ahven't switched back yet, you should of." stated Mel. **

**"Did you guys find any common ground between you guys yet?" questioned Mel. **

**"We did, but we still didn't switch back." sid Eric. **

**"Than that must mean that you guys tsill have to work something out." siad Melissa. **

**Eric nodded. **

**"Done." said Mel. **

**Ericthen slowly got uo and got his, we'll Jackosn's clothes and went and got changed behind the curtin. Now Nathan, Taylor, Daley, and Mel where all also wet so they all took turns and got dressed. **

**It was now 11:30 at night. **

**Taylor, Nathan, and Daley all slowly fell asleep. **

**When everyone was dry and warm they all sat in silence and then one by one they all went to sleep. Now Lex was leaning agaist Jackson, well technoly Eric's body. On the other side of Lex was Eric, well techoly Jackson's body. He slowly fell asleep as did Jackson. Melissa saw them and smiled she then took Jackson's sleeping bag and unzipped it she then spread it out on top of all three boys. **

**Melissa smiled and then got into her own sleeping bag and fell asleep. **

**Jackson who was not asleep just yet opened up his eyes and whispered. **

**"Mel, thankyou." said Jackosn. **

**"Your welcome." said Melissa. **

**Jackson looked down before he went to sleep and saw Lex leaning agaist him and Eric's well technoly his arm rapped around Lex.**

**Jackson just smiled and drifted off to sleep. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading I will update as soon as I can. 


	8. Chapter 8: Something not said

**Chapter 8 **

**Jackson just smiled and drifted off to sleep. **

**Soon it became morning. The storm was over and the sun was rising and the sky was bright. Melissa was the first to awake. She awoke and gazed around the plane, everyone was still asleep. Mel slowly walked over to Daley. **

**"Daley, Daley it's morning." whispered Mel as she nuged Daley. **

**Daley gave a soft groan, but awoke. **

**"Is the storm over?" whispered Daley. **

**"Yea." said Mel. **

**"Let's wake everyone up, we gotta make sure that there is still some of camp left." said Daley as she slowly stood up. **

**"I'll get Nathan and Tatlor up, you get Jackson, Eric, and Lex up." said Daley. **

**Melissa nodded and walked over to the three boys. **

**"Jackson or Eric, who's ever in here now, wake up." whispered Mel as she nudged Eric's body. **

**"It's still Jackson, Mel." whispered Jackson. **

**"Crap." said Mel. **

**"You guys gotta get switched back soon." siad Mel. **

**"I know, is the storm over?" asked Jackson. **

**"Yea, Daley is getting up Nathan and Taylor and she told me to get you guys up." said Melissa. **

**Jackson nodded and said. **

**"I'll get Lex up, you get Eric up." said Jackson. **

**"k." said Mel as she crawled over to Eric. **

**"Lex, it's morning." said Jackson as he shook him. **

**"Is the storm over?" asked Lex as he lifted up his head from technoly Eric's chest. **

**"Yea." said Jackson. **

**"Eric, wake up." whispered Mel. **

**"Am I back in my body?" asked Eric as he opened his eyes. **

**"No your still in Jacksons." sighed Mel. **

**"Damn." muttered Eric. **

**"I know, umm hows the ankle?" questioned Mel. **

**"Still hurts like hell." said Eric. **

**She then looked over back at Daley and so her Nathan, and Taylor walking out of the plane. Melissa then turned her head back to Eric, she then stood up and said. **

**"Lex, go onahead outside Jack...I mean Eric and I will help Jackson outside. **

**Lex nodded and walked out of the plane when he was out Mel said . **

**"K now Eric stand up and Jackson take his right arm i'll get his left." said Mel. **

**Jackson nodded then Eric slowly stood up and Mel took his left arm and Jackson took his right arm. Then slowly they helped Eric outside of the plane. When they reached outside they helped Eric settle on a log. **

**"We'll camp isn't totally trashed." said Nathan as he gave a smile. **

**"At least." said Taylor as she gazed around. **

**"Ok umm let's see Mel get the fire started again, Eric get the containers and I need you to start going to the well and get some water, Nahtna, you and Taylor need to go and try to find some fruit, we are going to need some, and I will go and fish. And Jackson you just sit and rest your ankle." said Daley. **

**"Daley, umm instead why don't you go with Nathan, Taylor canfish, let her do it." said Eric. **

**"Taylor you can fish?" questioned Daley. **

**"Umm yea i used with my dad when I was little." said Taylor as she bit her lip. **

**"We'll ok then, I'll go with Nahtan to find fruit and you can fish." said Daley. **

**"Everyone good now?" asked Daley. **

**Everyone nodded. **

**"Ok get to work." said Daley. **

**Everyone went to work. When everyone went there seprate ways Lex ran up to Daley. **

**"Daley I'm going to go check and see how the garden did in the storm." stated Lex. **

**"Lex, did you put the cover up on it?" asked Daley. **

**"I did yesturday morning because I saw a few storm clouds." said Lex. **

**"Ok, but no wondering." said Daley. **

**Lex nodded and went off when he arrived he uncovered the garden, it survied the storm he then took his water bottle watered the plants. Once they were watered he went off to do what he really wanted to do. Lex walked, bask closer to camp, he was searching for to log sticks. **

**He walked onto the beach and began to search, knowing that from the storm there would be tons. He found two good ones 20 minutes later, they were thick and perfect. They were two strong sticks. **

**Now he needed a few more, while he went off still looking,menawhile Eric was back at camp sitting on the log ,bored as ever. Melissa was with him, she was boiling water. **

**"So any ideas on how to get back into your own body?" asked Mel. **

**"No, but I don't get why we haven't switched yet, I mean last night while I was stuck under that tree we talked nad we actually found some common ground, I thought I would be back in my body today." stated Eric. **

**"Maybe there's more, I mean more to tell." said Melissa. **

**"Maybe." sighed Eric. **

**Meanwhile Jackson was on is way to the well, when he stopped and dropped the containers and slowly walked off, he snuck into the plane and got his video diary, he got the camera and slowly walked into the jungle he turned on the video diary and began. **

_"Ok, it feels weird doing a video diary when I am in Eric's body. Anyway's I don't get it, I thought last night we found some common ground. We should be back in our own bodies, but we are not. I don't know why, ok I lied I know why. What Ihave been keeping, needs to come out and it needs to be setteled or, I'm probaly gonna be stuck in Eric's body for like ever." _

**end of Diary. **

**Jackson then quietly walked back to the empty containers of water and began walking towards the well again. **

* * *

Hope this chapter helped you out on why they haven't been switched back yet. Please R&R!!!!!!!! I love the reviews!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like my story!!!!!!!!!1 


	9. Chapter 9: The truth is out

**Chapter 9 **

**Jackson then quietly walked back to the empty containers of water and began walking towards the well again. **

Meanwhile Lex was adding two more sticks to his suprise gift. He then tied the flat sicks onto the two tall sticks wit htwo bandanas. When Lex was finished he ran up to camp. There Eric sat and Mel was boiling water.

"Hey Jackson." said Lex as he ran up to him.

"Hey Lex, what's up?" asked Eric.

"Here, I made them. You can use these to help you walk so you don't have to sit around camp all day." said Lex as he held out the crutches that he made.

"Whoah Lex, thankyou." said Eric as he smiled.

Melissa looked up and said.

"Aww Lex, that's so cool of you, here uhh Er... I mean Jackson let me help you up." said Melissa as she helped Eric stand. Eric grabbed the crutches and tried them out he walked from one chair to the other.

"So Jackson, are they good?" asked Lex.

"Lex, there perfect, thanks so much." said Eric.

"No problem, and if they break I can always make more." said Lex as he walked off.

"He's such a great kid." laughed Mel.

"I know." said Eric.

"Eric, after lunch Nathan is lugging water for the rest of the day, Jackosn usually goes out onto the beach after lunch, why don't you go talk to him and try to find out why you have not switched back yet." said Melissa.

"I defintly will, I want to walk again." said Eric as he walked off wit hthe crutches.

"Eric, where are you going?" asked Mel as she laughed.

"Now where, ughh I have no were to be." laughed Eric as he sat back down on the log.

Soon the hours past and it was 12:30, time for lunch. Fish and fruit, the usual. Anyway after lunch Nathan took over the water lugging job, so Jackson went onto the beach to sit and just relax for a little.

Meanwhile Eric useing his crutches was on his way to Jackson we he was stopped by Taylor.

"Jackson! How could you?" yelled Taylor.

"What?" asked Eric.

"You told Eric, that I fished?" asked Taylor.

"Yea, was I not supposed to?" asked Eric.

"Jackson, You said you were going to keep that a secret!" yelled Taylor.

"I'm sorry, ok I...uhhh.. forgot." winced Eric.

"We'll I don't care if your hurt or not." siad Taylor and with that she slapped him right across the face.

"That'll show you." siad Taylor as she walked off.

Eric sighed he was used to girls slapping him. Anyway he finally arrived over to Jackson.

"Hey man." said Eric.

"Hey, whoah where did you get the crutches?" asked Jackson.

"Lex made them, for me well you, well you know what I mean, he's a good kid." said Eric.

"Yea he is, so whats up?" asked Jackson.

"I thought last night we covered some ground, why didn't we switch back?" asked Eric.

"Because, we didn't well I didn't say everything." siad Jackson as he stood up and starred at Eric.

"What do you have to say?" asked Eric.

Jackson took a breath and said:

"You, you read my diary, my private video! I still can't believe you did that!" said Jackson.

"I said I was sorry, man, I meant it." said Eric as his voice grew higher.

"You hurt me. I mean those were my privste thoughts, Nathan was the one who started the video diary thing, everyone one by one all got a tape and when we got too pisted we come and let out our feelings, and out being so stupidly bored you decided t osee what the new guy had to hide, what were you thinking I killed some one, or ooo maybe I robbed a bnk just because of how I acted and where I came form, you just couldn't except that Iwas just like you and and everyone else on this island." yelled Jackson as he walked off.

"Jackson! wait!!!!!!" yelled Eric he tried to run with his crutches, but it didn't work. Eric just stood there shocked meanwhile someone was watching.

* * *

I know it was short, sorry but I need to come up withbmore ideas!!!!!!! I weill update as soon as I can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R, I love the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Here we go again

**Chapter 10 **

**"Jackson! wait!!!!!!" yelled Eric he tried to run with his crutches, but it didn't work. Eric just stood there shocked meanwhile someone was watching. **

**Eric stood watching Jackson walk angerly up the beach, Eric felt completely shocked he took a step forward, and then heard a noise that sounded like paper. **

**Eric looked down by his foot and saw a piece of paper, he picked up, and while leaning on one of his crutches he opened it. The paper read song lyrics. Eric looked down and saw that Jackson put his name down at the bottom of the paper. As he read the lyrics to himself he heard a voice behind him. **

**"So, what did you and Jackson switch bodies or something?" said the voice. **

**Eric spun around and saw Lex with his arms crossed. **

**"Uhh Lex, what are you talking about?" asked eric. **

**"Eric, it's so ovious and plus I just heard your conversating with uhh Jackson. So how long have you been in his body?" aksed Lex as he took a step forward. **

**"Second day." sighed Eric. **

**"So is this like that movie freaky friday?" asked Lex. **

**"Yea, basicly." sighed Eric. **

**"So the only way to fix it, is too, find some common ground with him!" stated Lex. **

**" I know, we did last night when I was stuck under that tree, but there was more to tell." said Eric. **

**"Eric, you should go talk to him, so you can get back into your own bodies." said Lex as he pointed his finger towards the way Jackson walked off towards. **

**"I know, I'm going to, but are you going to say anything?" asked Eric as he folded up the paper wit hthe lyrics on it and put it in his pocket. **

**"No, I won't I sware." said Lex. **

**Eric just smiled and started walking off. **

**"Oh and Mel knows too." called Eric. **

**"Yea I figured." called Lex as he laughed and walked back to camp. **

**Eric slowly with his crutches walked as fast as he could, he finally found Jackson he was laying under a tree throwing rocks. **

**"Jackson!" said Eric as he walked up to him. **

**Jackson looked up and rolled his, well technoly Eric's eyes. **

**"Hey look, I said I was sorry and I meant it, why do you have a grudge with this thing?" asked Eric. **

**"I just do, I mean you humiliated me. It hurt so much! I can't trust you! " yelled Jackosn as he walked up to Eric. **

**"I know and I'm sorry, can't we start over?" asked Eric. **

**"Eric. it'll take some time, alot of time for me to trust you again." said Jackson. **

**"I know, but I'm willing to work for it." said Eric. **

**Jackson starred back at him and put out his hand, Eric sighed and gave asmall smile as he shock Jackson's, well his hand. Suddenly a jolt between them came and the two got knocked out, they were pushed back from eachother, they both it the ground with a thud. **

**Jackson's eyes slowly opened, he looked up and saw Eric's body laying a few feet away from him. Jackson's eyes opened wider as he ran over to Eric. **

**"Eric, were back, your back into your own body and so am I." said Jackson as he shook him. **

**Eric gave a slight groan, but quickly opened his eyes. When he saw Jackso starring down at him he spoke: **

**"Oh yea, I'm back." laughed Eric. **

**Jackson helped him up and then Eric looked down. **

**"Whoah man, your ankle, it's healed." said Eric **

**"Ok, how did that happen, it was broken." said Jackson. **

**"Maybe because we switched." said Eric as he shrugged his shoulders. **

**"Come on, let's get back to camp and show Mel." said Jackson. **

**"Right behind you, but bring the crutches, you never know we might need them again." said Eric. **

**Jackson grabbed the crutches and the two ran all the way to camp. **

**When they arrived only Mel and Lex were there. **

**"Where's everyone else?" asked Eric. **

**"Daley and Nathan went to get more fruit and Taylor's on the beach somewhere, wait Eric your ankle...It's...healed." siad Lex. **

**"Yea and actually Eric's back in his body and I'm back in mine." said Jackson as he smiled. **

**"You guys switched back?" asked Mel excitedly. **

**"Yea." said Eric. **

**Jackson then ran up to Mel and kissed her when Eric and Lex weren't looking. **

**Melissa's jaw was wide open. **

**Jackson just smiled and then slowly Mel did as well. **

**Later on that evening at diner, things were quietm, but good. While everyone was still eating Eric threw the piece of paper that Jackson left on the beach at him. Jackson piked up the paper and saw his lyrics he looked up at Eric and Eric mouthed "Turn it over." Jackson sighed and turned it over it said: **

_I like the song, you should sing it with your guitar, I'm going to annouce the idea qhen your done reading this. _

**Jackosn looked up at Eric the nEric smiled and then stood up and said: **

**"Everyone Jackson wrote another song and is going to sing it for everyone right now." said Eric. **

**"Really?' asked everyone. **

**"Yea, but no i'm not gonna sing it." said Jackson as he gave a look to Eric. **

**"O come on Jackson, you really should your other song was really good, sing another one." begged Nathan. **

**"Yea please Jackson, we'd all want to hear it." said Melissa as she was sitting right next to him looking at him with er innocent eyes. **

**"Yea Jackosn, please" said everyone over and over again. **

**"Alright fine, et me just get the guitar." said Jackson ash e stood up and walked toget it were he kept it. **

**(Alright I am going to have the song "Home" by Daughtry. Enjoy!) **

**When Jackson got it he sat back down, got his guitar pick and already memorizing the lyric's strummed the guitar and began to sing: **

I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
Lyrics found on

And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home...

**When Jackson was finished evryone clapped and smiled happily! Jackosn just gave a grin and looked at Eric as he clapped and shook his head a chuckled a bit. **

**After the song, everyone finshed up eating and then went to sleep, The next morning everyone was starting to wake up. Jackson, Nathan, Eric, Lex, and Mel were up Daley and Taylor were still asleep. Nathan was lugging water and Mel was getting the fire ready anf Lex was just chilling as was Jackson and Eric. **

**Suddenly they heard Daley scream, Nathan was too far away from camp to hear her, but Jackson, Eric, Lex, and Mel heard her. They all ran to the plane when they looked inside they all saw Daley and Taylor starring at each other with there jaws wide open. **

**"Why am looking at my body?" Tyalor. **

**"Why am I looking at mine?" asked Daley. **

**"Ok so your in my body and I'm in yours." said Taylor. **

**Melisa, Eric, Lex and Jackson all just exchanged looks with one another. **

**"Oh no." said Lex. **

**"Oh man, this is bad." said Mel. **

**"Here we go again." said Jackson and Eric at the same time. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! and then song, please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was my last chapter! So please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
